My Little Flutty
by Soplit
Summary: La historia de un hombre millonario que creía que el dinero lo puede todo, de la riqueza se va al exilio, y junto a él una pequeña Fluttershy, que la acompaña para que el mundo sombrío y malvado no la capture, convirtiéndose en una especie de hermano para ella... Inspirado en My Little Dashie.


**My Little Flutty**

* * *

Los días sombríos de una vida de un millonario. Pareciera que el dinero todo lo puede, ¿no es verdad?, la mayoría cree que eso es así... Lleno de lujos, lleno de antojos, todo está a tu alcance... pero... hay cosas que el dinero no puede, por ejemplo, no puede revivir a las personas... Hace 8 años que un ser querido mío ha partido de este mundo, mi pequeño hermano,a tan solo 7 años de edad, la flor de la vida. Teniendo yo en ese entonces 25 años, gozando de lujos y sin preocuparnos de las necesidades básicas y secundarias, "el dinero lo puede todo" nos decían, "está a tu alcance salvarlo" también nos relataban... ja... que irónico, me lo llegue a creer. Sin preocupaciones, ya que "el dinero todopoderoso", podía curarlo del maligno que hurgaba en el pulmón de mi hermano. Pero ni el mayor de los tratamientos, ni el mejor médico, ni el fármaco más fuerte lo pudo salvar. Lo vi padecer, sufrir ante mí en esa... horrible habitación, solo lo escuché decir... "Te quiero hermano, nos vemos más tarde"... Mi corazón se quebró, todo sentimiento que sentía por el mundo, todo lo que yo pude amar se borró de mi mente, como si formatearás una computadora. Anduve 4 años en el alcohol, en los cigarros, y no va ser... en las drogas. Todo mi potencial estudiantil, se fue y no volvió durante 2 años más, hasta que una persona que me vio tirado en medio del bar, me dijo... "si vas a sufrir, has que valga la pena", se esfumo como como si se tratase de un polvo en la noche. Me levanté y fui a mi casa, espera, no era una casa, era una mansión. Volví a la universidad al día siguiente, a pesar de refugiarme en el alcohol, seguía yendo a la universidad, en mi carro lujoso que todos envidiaban. Mi rutina era, ir, volver, ir al parque a ver a los niños, y regresar, todos los días hasta que cumplí 30 años, donde la suerte por fin se acordó de que existía. Estudiaba astro-física, donde mi mayor logro fue la mini-teoría de conectarse con otros mundos, algo estúpido que parecía ser en esos tiempos, pero más adelante no lo fue, obviamente esa teoría ya había sido propuesta, por otros viejos maestros en ese campo de estudios, pero mi teoría fue única para un joven estudiante, pude analizar como igualar la velocidad de la luz... Cuando buscaba más libros sobre el espacio en mi casa, me tope con un libro con una portada que lucía infantil... Era sobre una serie... My Little Pony, al parecer era de mi hermano, mis recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, y temía que rompiera en llanto, pero no... Encendí el televisor, para mi sorpresa estaban dando justamente My Little Pony, me gustaba a pesar de mis 30 años y mi fría personalidad, tiempo después me volví uno de esos famosos "bronies", pero no me hice público, simplemente, me consideraba uno de ellos. Obviamente no me compré ningún juguete o algo relacionado a la serie, aún vivía en esos tiempos donde la gente te juzga solamente con decir lo que te gusta. Un mes después me llegó una carta, ¡no lo podía creer! la NASA me había enviado una solicitud, pensaba que era una broma, casi rompí la carta... Pero no había nada que perder, viaje a los Estados Unidos, y concretamente, si me la había enviado... Fue un día en el cual me sonreía la suerte, por ahora...

Unos años después, en Rusia surgió una nueva organización militar de investigación, su nombre estaba en ruso, así que no la entendí. Mas tarde salió su traducción, "Cede Socialista de Investigación", por ahora esto no tiene nada que ver la historia, pero más adelante sí... Un día, el estado obligó a todo científico, tener entrenamiento militar, no sabíamos por qué, pero era algo que no podíamos refutar, así que tuvimos un entrenamiento de 3 años. Pasó mucho tiempo ya, y hubo una rivalidad entre la NASA y la CSI, donde todos miraban al costado para estar seguros de que el uno no sea más poderos que el otro. La locura rodeó a ambos bandos, yo era indiferente, simplemente me centraba en mis investigaciones. Fue cuando varios norteamericanos se inscribieron en la CSI y varios rusos se inscribieron en la NASA. Yo, como siempre, me importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero... un suceso que ocurrió una semana después de ese hecho, cambió mi vida... Sorpresivamente, había creado un móvil capaz de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, incluso más rápido. Lo que más sorprendió fue qué un humano con un traje especial pudiera entrar en el móvil y que la velocidad no pudiera afectarle, era un momento en donde la humanidad no conocía límites, y como me dijeron hace años "el dinero lo puede todo"... Estúpidamente, volví a creerlo...

Hubieron elecciones para que un grupo de científicos viajara en el móvil, curiosamente fui uno de ellos, a mi poco tiempo de estadía en la NASA a comparación de otros, ¡fui elegido!, seguramente por ser el creador. En el grupo fuimos 2 americanos y 3 rusos, yo me consideraba americano, ya que tenía ya la nacionalidad. La prueba fue un éxito en su primera prueba, pero en la segunda... se adelantaron las cosas... La nave iba muy rápido, tanto que generó un vórtice capas de absorber las paredes protectoras de la oficina de pruebas, tan fuerte fue que explotó... Todos se preguntaban como estaban, yo miré a mi costado y vi a mi compañero, el me observó como si hubiera visto a un monstruo, pero no me miraba a mí, sino que a mi lado apareció un ser cuadrúpedo amarillo de pelo rosado, ¡era Fluttershy!, Santo Cristo, agité mi cabeza para ver que esto fuera real, y lo era, un ser aparentemente irreal estaba a mi lado, pero lucía muy joven, de patas delgadas y muy mareada, tendría 7 años... Fue el primer número que imaginé, entonces recordé a mi hermano, que tenía esa edad cuando falleció, los científicos de afuera se quedaban mirando y los de adentro estaban asustados... Fue entonces cuando un ruso cogió a Fluttershy del cuello y la arrastró bruscamente hacia la puerta, como todos, era musculoso por el entrenamiento militar, pero no podía dejar que le haga daño, así que me arriesgue y le agarré el brazo: "Trátela bien, bestia", entonces me miró con ira, y no le faltó ganas para golpearme la cara, pero se aguanto y siguió su camino pero más despacio... Al día siguiente, encerraron a Fluttershy en un cuarto, donde solo entraban científicos de biología, y obviamente yo no podía ingresar, pero la veía por la ventana, no decía nada, agachaba la miraba y lloraba. Me llené de coraje y hable con un miembro del comité: "¿Qué harán con ella?"- "No te interesa", fue cuando le agarre del saco y le mire a los ojos "No se les ocurra hacerle daño, es un ser como nosotros", se apartó y siguió su camino. Después de una semana, llamaron a todos los del grupo del proyecto, pero cuando casi ingreso, unos me empujaron y no me dejaron entrar. No me quedé con las manos cruzadas, y le coloqué un micrófono en la ropa a un ruso que entraba: "Señores, hemos hecho algo muy importante para las investigaciones, pero debemos seguir, si es posible, debemos analizarla internamente. Más adelante repetiremos la prueba, a ver si tendremos suerte, tranquilos, nos encargaremos de que todo salga a la perfección".

En medio de la conversación, escuché disparos, y luego: "Rusia nunca se queda atrás, ahora vayan por los demás". No podía quedarme mucho tiempo, mis colegas y yo estábamos en peligro, pero más me importaba yo, ya que mi vida que tuve en el pasado me volvió egoísta, así que fui corriendo, y pase por el cuarto de Fluttershy, y la observé, toda inocente... Llegó un ruso y me sujetó, pero lo reduje y seguí mi camino... Estuve ya saliendo y casi subo a mi auto, pero los de la entrada principal me pidieron que me quede, les dije que me suelten, se miraron los dos y sacaron sus pistolas, me obligaron a entrar y me pusieron con más americanos arrodillados, me quisieron vendar los ojos, pero no me dejé. Entonces me golpearon y me pusieron una venda en los ojos. Vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, desde que ingresé a la universidad, la muerte de mi hermano, mi solicitud de la NASA, la muerte de mis padres, y ... la llegada de Fluttershy... Oí un disparo y uno de nosotros cayó al suelo, luego hubo otro y otro más, hasta que quedamos 3. Uno me susurró, "compañero, sálvate, acuérdate de mí, y si tienes la oportunidad de salvar a alguien, hazlo". Fue cuando se levantó, saco una navaja, se desvendó y atacó a un guardia, le quitó su arma y disparó contra los opresores, abati 3, pero los demás acabaron con él, fue cuando nosotros dos huimos, fuimos por lados opuestos. Nos siguieron, pero más lo siguieron a él, y fue cuando escuche "No por favor, no..." y hubo un disparo que dejó todo en silencio, entonces fui lo más rápido que mi cuerpo pudo, hasta que me volví a topar con la sala de Fluttershy, había un guardia ahí... Pude irme fáclimente, pero recordé "...Hazlo" y fue cuando reduje al guardia y liberé a Fluttershy, la puse en mis brazos, y me fui con ella. Corrí y corrí, llegué a la puerta y puse a Fluttershy en el carro, pero salieron unos guardias y me dispararon, uno en la pierna y otro en el brazo, subí al auto y me largué...

No pude ir a mi casa, ya que sería el primer lugar donde me buscarían, así que me alejé todo lo que pude, llegué al mar. Tenía felizmente bastante dinero en el saco y tome un bote, no me importaba que me vieran la sangre, así que rápidamente navegué hasta un lugar donde no había ni una mosca. Ahí extraje las balas y me vendé las heridas con trozos del saco, después miré a Fluttershy, estaba muy asustada, demasiado, temblaba y lloraba. No sabía que decir, así que lo primero que le dije fue: -Hola- ¿cómo te llamas?- Fue raro preguntarle a alguien su nombre aunque ya lo sabía. No me respondió, trate de acariciarla, pero no se dejó. Al día siguiente partimos con el bote, pero no podíamos regresar a la costa, temía que me buscaran, pero me arriesgué y fui otra vez. Me dí con la sorpresa de que la policía me buscaba, supuestamente por traición, por revelar y robar material de la NASA, ¿material? desde cuando un ser vivo es material. Fui a un banco y me dí con la sorpresa de que mi cuenta había sido borrada, no tenía ningún dólar, y mi casa debería estar llena de federales, así que era Fluttershy y yo contra todo el mundo, sin ninguna moneda en el bolsillo y peor aún, a mi auto no le quedaba mucha gasolina. De repente el maldito banquero llamó a la policía, y tuve que largarme en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No tenía amigos, familia, compañeros, socios, ¡nada!, solo una poni en la parte de atrás del carro llorando y llorando. En medio de lo que íbamos en rumbo a la nada me pregunté ¿no hemos comido nada?, así que fui lo más rápido a una zona rural, para nuestra suerte no había mucha gente, y si había, no tenían TV, ¡fantástico! no podían reconocerme, así que lo primero que hice, fue entrar a una cabaña deshabitada, y otra vez para nuestra fortuna, esta zona era rica en manzanas, árboles de manzana, tal vez toda la tristeza de mí vida se convirtió en suerte después de todo. Hablé con los vecinos, y nos acogieron cálidamente, obviamente se asustaron, pero les dije que no hay nada que temer. El carro llamaría la atención, así que lo llevé a una cascada y lo arrojé, pero mi estupidez fue mayor aún, ¡como rayos iba a volver!...

Le pedí un aventón a un tractor más sucio que un cerdo, le expliqué mi historia, aún así, no le conté quien era, ni mi nombre ni sobre Fluttershy, ya que fácilmente le avisa a los desgraciados y me arruina. Le dije gracias y volví donde Fluttershy, que la había tapado con una manta. Cuando llegué, vi que casi se va, pero la sujete rápidamente y se puso a llorar de nuevo... "D-Déjame ir, por favor"... Mi corazón dejó de latir, había hablado, esa dulce voz tapada con los sonidos del llanto que emitía... "No puedes, te harán cosas horribles si te encuentran", se hecho al suelo y se puso a llorar. Cogí una manzana y se la ofrecí, la miró primero, no la rechazó porque tenía hambre, después de todo, íbamos 3 días sin comer. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó y se quedó observando el cielo, con ganas de ir, pero le dije que ni lo piense, volvió a llorar. Le ofrecí agua y una manzana, y aceptó. Por fin ya tenía un pequeño descanso, así que me relajé un pequeño rato, luego fui al exterior del pueblo pequeño, y un hombre se me acercó: "Deberías cambiarte de ropa, hueles mal", y exactamente, andar con sangre, suciedad y mal olor no era bonito, así que le pedí a un vendedor si tenía ropa. Me dio unos jeans, camisas, un sombrero, zapatos y una saco. Me fui a un lago cercano a bañarme, me cambié y fui donde Fluttershy, la vi triste y melancólica, así que le dije: "¿Estas bien?". Obviamente no estaba bien, pero me aliviaba preguntarle... "No, no... recuerdo nada". No podía creerlo, no le presté mucha atención a lo que me dijo, porque me fije más en su cuerpo, con respecto a la serie, era más pequeña y delgada, su cabello era mas corto. Me puse a pensar en el capítulo de My Little Pony, cuando todas conseguían sus CutieMarks, lucía exactamente igual... Así que me propuse a teorizar sobre su forma, tal vez el vórtice la volvió a un estado prematuro, o tal vez llegó en una etapa donde aún era pequeña... Como fuera, seguía temblando de miedo... "¿No recuerdas nada?"... "¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?"... Se tardó en responderme. "Solo recuerdo cuando llegué y me atraparon". Sus palabras me hicieron pensar... ¿Cómo era esto posible?, mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas aleatorias, así que tuve que ordenarme, para empezar, ¡Fluttershy esta a mi lado! es decir ¡un ser ficticio creado para niñas, un ser que no tiene lógica en este mundo está presente! Wow, no lo puedo creer, por primera vez en mi vida tuve algún sentimiento de ayudar a las personas... Mi egoísmo se esfumo, con un ser que apenas conocía. Ni a mi compañeros de la NASA los había ayudado, pero ayudo a Fluttershy... Increíble. A la mañana siguiente, le dí de comer, y por fin entro en un poco de confianza conmigo, me dijo: "¿Qué haremos, adonde vamos?". Me alegró un poco que me preguntara eso, le respondí: "Solo sé que debemos irnos". En ese momento, vi que un granjero tenía un TV, y para mi rara suerte, vi que estaba yo en las noticias, pero no salía Fluttershy en la grabación. No querrían que sepan sobre un nuevo ser descubierto por accidente, aunque fuera algo loco, tuve que esconderla con algo, para que ningún indeseado la reconozca. Le rogué a unos granjeros que me regalen un auto, era la primera vez en mi vida que rogaba por algo, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, pero la situación lo requería. Afortunadamente un generoso hombre le sobraba 2 carros, y me dio uno, aunque algunos lo llamaban estúpido por regalármelo. No esperé más, así que pensé ir a Florida e ir al mar de nuevo, luego a robar... sí, robar un barco, ya que no tenía dinero, e irme a Alaska, para por fin poder vivir un tiempo en paz, para huir de las autoridades y de los rusos, pero aún temía una cosa.

Los archivos del experimento con los vórtices más rápidos que la velocidad de la luz estaban en la oficina, en mi oficina, por suerte , y por presentimiento, oculté los archivos de cualquier ruso, ya que me parecía raro que tantos de ellos lleguen a las instalaciones. Tuve que volver a la oficina para destruirlos para que no repitan el proceso, pero sin que la policía, los guardias, y cualquier soplón me reconozca. Además sin que tengan que descubrir a Fluttershy... Rápidamente me fui a las instalaciones y esperé el momento indicado para entrar, me escabullí muy sigilosamente, tratando de que no me descubran, llegué a una puerta sin que ningún guardia me vea. Entré y quise llegar a mi oficina, pero los malditos estaban realizando otra prueba, no me interesaba si eran buenos o no, tenía que detenerlos, así que rompí algunos cables e inicié fuego. Cerré las compuertas y vinieron guardias, se activo el sistema contra incendios, pero lo desactive antes de que apague el fuego. El problema se presentó cuando algunos guardias me vieron, así que corrí y le prendí fuego a los archivos y todo lo relacionado con ello. Huí lo mas que pude, llegué al auto y todos los guardias venían a por mí, pero no me disparaban, seguro porque querían que les diga sobre el experimento... Me largué,y por primera vez agradecí a Dios, agradecer... hace tiempo que no agradecía. Luego de el incidente era el más buscado por la FBI y la policía, ¡con orden de disparo!. Fui rumbo a Florida en mi viejo carro, miré a Fluttershy, estaba asustada, y tenía miedo... La consolé y me sonrió, creo que ya sabía quien la protegía, así que no me preocupé y fui de día y de amanecida en el auto, hasta la costa de Florida. No pudimos detenernos así que fuimos casi 2 días hasta Florida desde Texas, ella estaba dormida y yo estaba a punto del desmallo, pero mi fuerza cerebral era más fuerte. Estábamos a un kilómetro de la costa, cuando se acabó la gasolina, así que agarré cualquier mochila y la escondí ahí, le dije que resistiera, que faltaba poco, y fuimos rápidamente a la costa. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, un desgraciado me reconoció y llamó a la policía. Escuché las sirenas y aceleré más el paso, con toda mi cara llena de sueño y hambre, fui más rápido. Obviamente los autos de los policías nos alcanzarían, así que nos escondimos en una casa. Silencié a los dueños y esperé que se vayan los policías, fue cuando un señor vino con una arma y casi me golpea, pero le dije que se detuviera y que me escuche. Curiosamente el dueño era bronie, tenía 29 años y me ayudó cuando vio a Fluttershy, tanto fue así que nos dio ropa, otra mochila con alimentos y dinero para comprar un barco, ya no tenía la necesidad de robarlo. Pero nos vio muy cansados así que nos quedamos una noche en su casa con su esposa y 2 hijos. En la noche, a pesar de tener mucho sueño, no podía dormir... Es eso escuche que su esposa del hombre le regañaba por aceptarme a mí y a un ser extraño, no escuche bien lo que el hombre le respondió, pero solo sé que la dejó calmada.

A la mañana siguiente no podíamos seguir aquí, la policía iba a arrestar a cualquiera que me ayudase a escapar, así que el hombre me dio el dinero y la mochila, llevaba dos mochilas, pesadas pero tuve que resistir el peso. Al momento de despedirme le pregunté al señor, "¿Por qué me ayuda?" a lo que él respondió y me dejó mucho que pensar... "He cometido muchos errores, uno de ellos no fue apoyar a los demás, lo único que tengo es mi familia por eso, pero contigo y con ella, he aprendido nuevamente a ayudar, me diste una nueva oportunidad... y espero que ella también te lo de, ahora vete, sálvense". Casi lloro en ese momento, le dí un abrazo y me fui. En medio del camino al bote, me ponía a pensar en mi vida, en lo que me habían dicho: "El dinero lo puede todo", para un ex millonario como yo le subiría la moral escuchar esto, sin embargo no lo sentí, por fin aprendí a vivir, y no gracias al dinero... sino a lo que estoy llevando en la mochila. Llegué al bote y el guardia casi me reconoce, pero le mentí mi nombre y me dejó partir. En rumbo al helado paraíso de Alaska tuve que interactuar con alguien, así que no me quedaba de otra...

\- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Bien, gracias...

\- Dime, que paso antes de que llegues.

\- No lo sé, ni siquiera se como me llamo.

\- ... Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Solo se que llegue aquí y nada más...

\- No sabes tu nombre... Bueno, te llamas Fluttershy...

\- ¿En serio, cómo sabes?

Temía decirle la verdad, así que le dije que le puse ese nombre, al parecer le gusto... me fijé que no tenía CutieMark, no sabía nada de ella, así que simplemente conversamos hasta llegar a Alaska.

Cuando llegamos, busqué la primera cabaña, y llegué a un bosque pequeño, donde encontré algunos leñadores, y les dije que me ayudaran... Primero me dijeron que me fuera, y que no regresara... Mire a Fluttershy, y me puse a llorar, por fin sentía dolor de lo más puro... Me fui caminando acompañado de ella, llorando y sufriendo... Pero... un hombre me toco el hombre, y me dijo: "Tranquilo amigo, puedes quedarte en una cabaña deshabitada por aquí, solo... no llores, ya pasó, aquí estas a salvo... De esos perros federales, tranquilo, tu compañera puede quedarse aquí también"... Pero hubo otra voz... "Idiota, no vez que es el más buscado del país, déjalo". Yo seguía llorando de dolor, pero el de mí costado respondió: "También te acogimos cuando llegaste, y no me importó que la mafia te buscara, así que cierra la boca". Me acompañó a la cabaña mencionada, y me dijo que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera, pero con una condición, que trabajara con ellos. No me pude negar, después de todo me recibieron. Me parecía raro que los que vieron a Fluttershy no se alarmen, después de todo, era un poni... Luego de limpiarme las lágrimas, arreglé la cabaña y ordené todo, cree mi cuarto y el de Fluttershy, era muy indefensa y no podía hacer mucho, así que la cuidé y la protegí. Me puse a trabajar en el bosque con los granjeros, algunos me miraban mal, otros me acogieron como si fuera de su familia. Tuve que alimentar a Fluttershy con brocoli y arándanos, todas las mañanas, darle agua de beber y enseñarle a escribir, a leer, a volar, a muchas cosas.

El tiempo se fue volando, pasó un año ya y ni idea de las autoridades, al parecer seguían buscándonos, pero en el centro del país. Me dio un respiro eso, por fin podía relajarme, después de tiempo de sacrificio. Me senté en un sofá y pude descansar... Me acordé de todo lo que había hecho, cosas malas... egoísmo, soberbia, indiferencia, autismo, todo... fui una mala persona que no temía por su alma. Pero sin embargo, ayude aun ser nuevo... pude dejarla ahí pero no lohice... la miré, ya hace ya tiempo que no veía My Little Pony, pero llegué a recordar cosas de la serie, y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que Fluttershy debía conseguir su CutieMark, así que llevé unos cuantos animales a la cabaña. Ella jugaba con ellos, y yo la veía feliz, tanto fue así que yo también me sentí feliz... Felicidad... un sentimiento de que hace bastante tiempo no lo sentía. Todo era nuevo para mí... un choque de emociones, que me hacían sentir mejor... El dinero no pudo hacer eso, la pobreza sí, la solidaridad... la... amabilidad. Ella seguía jugando con los animales, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que se me ocurrió traer más, y salimos hacia el exterior, donde habían más animales y pájaros. Todo parecía normal, pero se detuvo cuando un conejo se había atascado en la sierra eléctrica y estaba a punto de morir, cuando Fluttershy batió sus alas como le había enseñado y fue rápido a salvarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo acariciaba, de repente me fijé en su muslo.. ¡Tenía su CutieMark!, era el destino de cada poni conseguir su CutieMark, fue tan bello, que hasta yo... un hombre frío y solitario, me puse a jugar toda la tarde con los animales. Me acordé de mi hermano, que le gustaba también jugar con los animales... Miré al cielo y me sentía como una nueva persona, una persona que estaba llena de vida, por fin, había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

Terminamos de jugar, eran ya las 10 y tuve que ir a recostar a Fluttershy, tenía en ese momento en mi mente los recuerdos de mi hermano, y se me escapí una palabra de los labios: "Buenas noches, mi pequeña Flutty, mi ... hermana"... "Buenas noches... hermano, nos vemos mas tarde". Era algo que me lleno de sentimientos indescriptibles para mí, o al menos eso pensaba, me fui afuera y miraba las estrellas, me puse a recordar las últimas palabras de mi hermano: "Te quiero hermano, nos vemos más tarde", sería el destino, un ente, Dios, o simplemente casualidad, pero casi dijo las mismas palabras de mi hermano antes de morir, no pude aguantar las lágrimas. Agradecía al que envió a Fluttershy a mi vida. También me puse a pensar en lo que le dije, no era mi hermana, pero... Cualquier hermano mayor apoya a sus hermanos, los protegen. Vino el mismo leñador que me acogió...

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Nada, solo pequeños recuerdos.

\- Es por ella verdad.

\- En parte.

\- ¿Puedes contarme?

\- No quiero revivir esos momentos.

\- Esta bien, buenas noches, debes descansar.

En ese instante entré a la cabaña, y me fui a dormir. Recordaba los suceso que viví, pero hay algo que no me cuadraba, aún no me encontraban, y sabía que algún día me encontrarían, eso estaba claro. Mi inteligencia decía que de todas formas me capturarían, pero mis sentimientos decían que primero debía salvarla a ella y luego salvarme yo...

Pasaron ya 9 años, ella tendría ya 17 años, una poni casi adulta, y creí que era el momento de contarle su historia:

\- Flutty, ven un momento.

\- Si hermano, ¿que pasa?

\- Mira, tengo algo que contarte...

Le conté todo, lo de la serie, su CutieMark, su nombre, sus amigas, el proyecto en la NASA, el ficticio mundo en que vivía, aunque no lo era tanto, obviamente ella era real, y ella lo sabía. Pensé que se lo tomaría bien, pero se resintió y cuando la quise consolar, se marcho volando con unos animalitos... La seguí, corriendo diciéndole que regrese... ¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡No me dejes!... Corrí y corrí, pero mi cuerpo no pudo mas y caí en la nieve, me puse a llorar. Pasó una semana y no regresaba, tenía un hueco en el alma, me senté en el sofá pensando que pasaría si los federales la encontraban, no me lo perdonaría... De repente alguien toco la puerta, la abrí, y estaba ahí una Fluttershy triste con una pata cojeando. La abracé llorando, y ella lo hizo también, le pedí disculpas por haberla dejado, por haberla echo sufrir:

\- Flutty, ¿qué paso? ven entra...

\- Perdón hermano (Dijo melancólicamente)

\- No tienes nada que perdonar, yo tuve la culpa, yo tengo toda la culpa.

La abracé y me dijo que estuvo volando y unos cazadores le estaba disparando, pero en medio del escape choco con un árbol y cayó, y tuvo que regresar. Yo me sentía culpable, vendé sus heridas y la abracé con mucho cariño, juré en ese momento protegerla con mi vida, y lloraba mientras le decía cuanto la quería.

Pasaron 3 años más, ya era alguien adulta, y pensé en que fuera a una isla a vivir con los animales y cuidarlos, ya que en este sombrío mundo tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, después de todo, todo lo que viene, tiene que irse. Preparamos todo para partir, pero... pasó el peor día que pudo existir, similar o peor que la muerte de mi hermano, el leñador que estaba en contra de mi estadía, llamó a los federales, y estaban ya aquí, a tan solo un paso de mi casa, y como era de esperarse, los rusos de cabecillas. Vinieron helicópteros, autos, patrullas y camionetas, como si se tratase de un terrorista, me enviaron una señal de que vaya con las manos vacías y entregue el experimento. Si tenía en frente a ese hombre, lo golpearía hasta que sucumbiera, obviamente no se los iba a entregar, así que nos fuimos corriendo lo más que pudimos. Los federales no eran estúpidos, enviaron patrullas en un área de 2 kilómetros y helicópteros de vigilancia. Se confiaron de que iba a rendirme. No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado. Nos escondimos en medio del bosque, los leñadores no me abandonaron, cogieron sus armas y me defendieron, ¡no tenían ningún deber de salvarme!, pero lo hicieron, combatieron contra los federales solo por mí y por Flutty, era un sentimiento que ya no podía resistir. Aproveché para irme con Flutty y cruzar la barrera, pero nos alcanzaron... Todo estaba perdido...

No obstante, una onda expansiva ocurrió y llegaron... más ponis, aturdieron a los federales. ¡Eran Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity!. He vivido muchas sorpresas, pero ninguna como esa... Hasta entonces, esa fue mi última gran buena suerte de mi vida, porque de ahí lo demás fue terrible...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así que el es el desgraciado, ¡atrápenlo!- dijo Rainbow Dash

\- Tranquila Rainbow- dijo Twilight.

No sabía si sentir miedo o felicidad, solo sé que Flutty iba a estar a salvo, lo único que me importaba.

\- Pinkie: ¡Fluttershy!

\- Fluttershy: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, quienes son?

\- Rarity: No nos reconoces, somos tus amigas.

\- Fluttershy: ¿Quiénes son hermano?

\- Twilight: ¿Hermano?

\- Yo: Así es, yo cuidé de ella, la protegí estos 13 años de los que la perseguían, la alimenté y la acogí, como mi hermana...

\- Twilight: Te la llevas, y además la haces vivir una mentira, ¡eso es imperdonable!

\- Yo: No no, fue un accidente.

Estaba más asustado, atrás de mí venían mas de esos desgraciados, pero más temía por Fluttershy. Así que les dije que si vinieron a llevársela, y, efectivamente eso era.

\- Twilight: Hice un hechizo para seguir el rastro de Fluttershy, y hasta aquí llegué...

\- Yo: Pero como...

\- Twilight: Estábamos en PonyVille, y de repente surgió un vórtice y empezó a succionar varios objetos y ponis, en eso, Fluttershy salvó a una paloma de que entre, pero ella entró.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el vórtice redujo su cuerpo a un estado menor, y le borró la memoria... Por fin lo pude entender, rompimos las leyes físicas antiguas, era algo estupendo... Pero los federales venían más y más, así que tuve que hacer lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho...

\- Yo: Por favor, llévensela, aquí corre peligro, deben irse...

\- Fluttershy: Noooo, este es mi hogar, contigo hermano...

\- Yo: No puedes, te harán cosas malas, no me lo perdonaría, no puedes quedarte ¡Entiende!, ellas son tus amigas, ahí serás más feliz, con los de tu raza, este mundo es cruel... no puedo dejar que te quedes.

\- Fluttershy: No hermano, este es mi hogar, no puedo irme.

\- Yo: Flutty, no puedes...

Está es la última vez que nos veamos, Flutty, mi pequeña Flutty, te quiero con todo mi ser, me enseñaste muchas cosas, muchas aventuras contigo, cosas que el dinero no pudo hacer, a pesar de esos momentos donde huimos, para salvar nuestro pellejo, te quiero decir gracias por entrar en confianza conmigo, por aceptarme como era, me diste una nueva oportunidad para querer, para amar, para ayudar, tu amabilidad fue incomparable. Estos 15 años que estuvimos juntos, fueron los mejores 15 años de mi vida, donde no era necesario ni un solo centavo. Siempre te voy a querer mi pequeña hermana...

Fluttershy: ¿De verdad t-tengo que i-ir?

\- Yo: Sí, aquí te harán daño, allá estas a salvo, tendrás amigos y no tendrás que ocultarte por nada, siempre te recordaré mi hermana...

\- Fluttershy: Siempre te recordaré hermano...

Llegó el momento...

\- Twilight: Lo siento Fluttershy, lo siento señor...

\- Yo: No importa, yo cumplí mi misión, gracias por llegar justo ahora, de verdad, fue el momento indicado. Nunca las olvidaré... Ahora váyanse...

Todas las ponis me decían gracias por proteger a su amiga, por cuidarla hasta el día de hoy y no abandonarla. Le susurré al oído a Twilight que borre su memoria, porque era muy triste el recuerdo de siempre escapar... Me dijo que no me preocupe y le agradecí. Se esfumaron como el viento... Y justo llegaron los federales preguntando por Fluttershy. Los mandé a la... y que no se preocuparan, de que nunca la volverán a ver...

Estoy en la patrulla, viajando por Canadá hasta los Estados Unidos, yendo a mi juicio, fue cuando una paloma volaba y me arrojó una carta...

 _Hermano, hace 15 años estaba en un laboratorio asustada, temía por mi vida y no sabía quien era, llegaste tú y me salvaste, no sabes cuanto te agradezco, viajaste por muchos lugares solo por tratar de salvarnos, vi como volviste a ese horrible lugar, no sé porque, pero se que no fue algo bueno. No me pudo tocar una mejor persona que tú hermano, siempre te veía triste y cansado, pero seguías adelante, fuiste un ejemplo para mí, eres la persona más solidaria y amable que he conocido, la persona más buena que me topé. Ahora que tengo según tu 20 años, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, me ayudaste a encontrar mi talento, me constaste sobre mi vida pasada y arriesgaste tu vida por mí, eres el mejor familiar que tuve. Y te vuelvo a decir gracias por eso, cuando vaya a esa isla que me dijiste, no me voy a olvidar nunca de ti, y siempre te enviaré cartas para contarte como me va, te quiero hermano... Tu hermana, tu pequeña Flutty, Fluttershy... De nuevo, te digo gracias por quererme, le contaré a mis animalitos lo bueno que fuiste, se que nunca me olvidarás, y yo tampoco lo haré... Te quiero hermano, nos vemos más tarde..._

Ya no aguantaba las lágrimas, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza... coger el arma del patrullero, vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, como dije en un principio, el dinero no puede revivir a las personas, así que tengo una opción; Hermano... nos vemos más tarde...

 **El Fin**

* * *

 **Inspirado en la historia de ROBCakeran53; My Little Dashie...**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**


End file.
